User talk:RaceLord
[[User:RaceLord/User Talk Archive 1|''Archive 1: October 15, 2011 - March 9, 2012]] [[User:RaceLord/User Talk Archive 2|Archive 2: April 17, 2012 - January, 2013]] [[User:RaceLord/User Talk Archive 3|Archive 3: January 31, 2013 - January 20, 2014]] All Awards or other Specials here will be also on my User Page AFTER LEAVING SPOOKAGE!!!!!!! -Korppufin 2014 Deletions Hi, the post fork rules still apply: please do '''not' delete valid pages for the benefit of the fork. This includes custom and other unique content. I will restore CzechMate's pages (or ask a handy bot to). Thanks -- sannse (help forum | blog) 18:19, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Can you get on chat?-- 23:42, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :ToaMatau: Was that to me or to RaceLord (If me, sorry, I wasn't around) :RaceLord: I think it's fair to say that Czech does not have the best interests of this wikia in mind. Him asking for the deletions doesn't change that it's damaging to this wikia to remove good content. :Here's an example of the post-fork rules. They apply just as much now as when the old admins were still around after the fork. 4 is the relevant one here: ::# Please do not link to your new wiki on the main page of the Wikia version. It's OK to link to a blog post or other discussion, but that can't be a permanent notice ::# Please make sure that any messaging in blogs or other discussions clearly says that people have a choice to move with you or to stay ::# Please do not post to users' talk pages with messages about the fork. We look on this just as you would have if someone came here in the past, and started leaving mass messages about their site on talk pages. ::# Please do not try to delete pages, change fundamental elements of the site, or otherwise damage the content. The wiki should be left intact and available for any future editors to use. ::# Please do not use the wiki to promote your new fork. This includes templates, notices or URLs on pages other than the announcement. :Please do not do any more deletions of this type. Thanks -- sannse (help forum | blog) 18:07, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Customs If I wanted to create a theme that would be licenced if it was an actual theme (I.E. Super Mario), and someone had already done it, what would I do? Eagle flame369 (talk) 15:18, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Activity Hi, I see you are not active as an admin at the moment. Is that something that is likely to change? Are you still committed to helping this wikia grow and thrive? Thanks -- sannse (help forum | blog) 20:06, July 2, 2014 (UTC) :It seems not :( I'm sorry it didn't work out. I'll leave this another week so that hopefully you see it, and then will remove your admin flag until things change. I hope all's well with you -- sannse (help forum | blog) 18:57, July 8, 2014 (UTC) ::Hi, I've made the change. Hope we see you again soon -- sannse (help forum | blog) 20:45, July 15, 2014 (UTC)